<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【恶搞】如何打造一场爆款实况线上比赛？ by SpadeJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734452">【恶搞】如何打造一场爆款实况线上比赛？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack'>SpadeJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>更加适合中文语境的沙雕文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【恶搞】如何打造一场爆款实况线上比赛？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>还不快去请梅罗来战！</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>某有意冠名诺坎普的大型考研网站将独家转播这场赛事。<br/></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>另一位尼日利亚总统助理推荐的冠名商、葡语足坛领军人将发布赛事联名推广曲，粉丝宣称要尽力而为将销量推至世界第一第二第三。<br/></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>多语种解说，包括但不限于：</p><p>🇪🇸皮言皮语</p><p>🇪🇸袋言袋语</p><p>🇬🇧莱因克尔</p><p>🇬🇧加里内维尔及其老伴</p><p>🇨🇳王涛搭档鸡锟</p><p>🇨🇳申方剑配苏醒<br/></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>记得给梅西家的电源线开一个Var镜头。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>赛前暖场嘉宾：德利赫特、德容</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>安排50名拿剧本的旗下球员时不时在弹幕互动。<br/></p><p>安排500名大众听审aka涉媒体从业人员根据弹幕互动编转会新闻，配合推特全球趋势集体引爆话题。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>当然还要带货。某日化品牌提出打一个脱衣庆祝后腹肌化为清扬的补丁。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>其它独家补丁还有：</p><p>3c门前一支烟，萨里气抖冷，怀疑自己帅位又将不保</p><p>巴托梅乌与帕拉蒂奇讨论球员交换事宜，一言不合竟在主席台大打出手</p><p>赛前中奖的幸运足球狗得以闯入场内，并操纵角色推倒正主拥吻</p><p>比赛结束后，游戏内插入特别谢场动画，两大巨星走向彼此，一年一度鹊桥会型拥抱达成，携手呼吁大家共同抗疫。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>下一轮巴萨打拜仁，手柄交给德国门将。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>